Avi Arad
| birth_place = Giv'atayim (Ramat Gan), Israel | occupation = Film Producer, businessman | networth = US$78 million | death_date = | death_place = }} Avi Arad ( ; born August 1, 1948) is an Israeli-American businessman. He became the CEO of the company Toy Biz in the 1990s, and soon afterward became the chief creative officer of Marvel Entertainment, a Marvel director, chairman, CEO and the founder of Marvel Studios."Marvel Announces New Independent Producer Deal with Avi Arad", May 31, 2006 press release, via Ain't It Cool News Early life and career Arad was born in Giv'atayim, Israel, to refugees from Poland during the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. He spent his childhood in Giv'atayim, and grew up on Superman and Spider-Man comics translated into Hebrew. In 1965, he was conscripted into the Israel Defense Forces (IDF). He fought in and was wounded in the 1967 Six-Day War, and spent 15 days recuperating. Arad finished his military service in 1968.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2003-06-05-marvel_x.htm In 1970, Arad moved to the United States and enrolled at Hofstra University to study industrial management. He worked as a truck driver and Hebrew teacher to put himself through college, and graduated with a BBA in 1972.Hofstra University: Frank G. Zarb School of Business - Faces of Success: Avi Arad '72 Marvel Comics Along with Toy Biz co-owner Isaac Perlmutter, Avi Arad came into conflict with Carl Icahn and Ron Perelman over control of Marvel Comics in the wake of its 1996 bankruptcy. In the end, Arad and Perlmutter came out on top, with Toy Biz taking over Marvel Comics in a complicated deal that included obtaining the rights to Spider-Man and other superheroes that Marvel had sold earlier. He was involved in Marvel's emergence from bankruptcy and the expansion of the company's profile through licensing and movies. On July 4, 2003, Arad became a naturalized citizen of the United States. Later career On May 31, 2006, Arad resigned his various Marvel positions, including his leadership of Marvel Studios to form his own production company, Arad Productions. Although he is still producing projects for Marvel, his first feature outside Marvel was the August 2007 film Bratz: The Movie. Other ventures will be an adaptation of the manga Ghost in the Shell, an adaption of Brandon Mull's best-seller teenage fantasy Fablehaven, an adaption of James Patterson's award winning teenage novel Maximum Ride, an adaption of BioWare's award winning video game, Mass Effect, and the adaptations of both Sony PlayStation properties Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and inFAMOUS. On August 25, 2010 it was announced that Arad was given a chair with the American branch of animation studio Production I.G in Los Angeles, California. Producer filmography *''Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins'' (2013) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) *''Robosapien: Rebooted'' (Unknown) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Bratz: The Movie'' (2007) *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Elektra'' (2005) *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) *''The Punisher'' (2004) *''Hulk'' (2003) *''X2'' (2003) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''Spider-Man'' (2002) *''Blade II'' (2002) *''X-Men'' (2000) *''X-Men Evolution'' (2000) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999) *''Blade'' (1998) *''Nick Fury: Agent of Shield'' (1998) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) *''Generation X'' (1996) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) *''Spider-Man'' (1994) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994) *''Iron Man'' (1994) *''The Bots Master'' (1993) *''Double Dragon'' (1993) *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' (1993) References External links * Category:1948 births Category:American businesspeople Category:American Jews Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:Israeli emigrants to the United States Category:Israeli Jews Category:Living people Category:Marvel Comics Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States